


Life is Eternal, Even in Death

by EpicFireStorm



Category: Naruto, South Park
Genre: Gen, Immortality, In which kenny wants to die but god won't let him so instead put him in another universe, Kenny McCormick didn't deserve this, My beta is Grammarly and that's all I need, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, The Character Death is Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicFireStorm/pseuds/EpicFireStorm
Summary: When Kenny McCormick died (again), he didn’t think anything of it. Death for him was natural, a common occurrence. Now, though, as he’s reborn into a body not his own and with a giant angry fox demon stuck in his head, he wonders how much deep shit he’s in.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Kurama, No Romantic Relationship(s), yet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Life is Eternal, Even in Death

When people wake up after dying, their first immediate reaction would probably be screaming and or confused. But not Kenny. Nope, he's too used to the feeling of death and rebirth to ever really get scared. He already has died, like, what? 87? 90? probably over 100 times. It's practically normal, at this point.

Kenny opens his eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. 'Huh, purgatory. That fucking sucks.' Of course he's stuck in the endless abyss instead of going to hell or heaven. At the very least, if he went to either of those places, he could spend time with Satan or God. But nope. He has to wait it out here, in literal oblivion.

A throbbing pain pounded on Kenny's head. He rubbed his forehead. Huh, now that was odd. While he would usually feel pain as long as he didn't die on impact, it would dissipate when he's in the afterlife. It was like the equivalent of ripping off a bandage, if ripping off a bandage was anything like getting impaled.

Now that he thinks about it, he somehow couldn't remember what had killed him or what he had been doing before his untimely demise.

The only thing he could recall was a blinding stream of colors, screams of varying degrees, and burning hot pain in his chest.

Great. Not only was he trapped in an empty void, but now he has temporary amnesia to boot.  
Kenny sighed. How could his day get any worse? 

A gigantic roar echoed through the darkness, effectively knocking Kenny out his thoughts. Well, scratch that. It seems that the world was one step ahead of him.

Kenny quickly stood up and walked towards the noise. It's not like he could die a second time. And besides, there's literally no possibility that whoever is screaming is somehow worse than Cartman. Right? _right??_

As he walks closer, he could make out a glowing light. Kenny squinted his eyes. What is that? a fire? He doesn't really think it is one because how the fuck does someone make a fire in a place like this? Then again, should he be asking about the logistics of creating a fire in Limbo, when he's an immortal being whose power comes from fucking Cthulhu?

A booming voice resonated through the dark void. "Who goes there?!" Kenny quickly halted in his track. He looks around to see the light source burning frantically in the distance. "You there!" The voice snarled. "Come closer." Kenny can only assume the voice was aiming at him, because who else can the voice mean? He walked towards the sound faster, if not wearier than before.

The light became brighter with each step, but not hotter. Kenny can make out what looks like- is that a giant fox demon what the actual _fuck-_ behind chains of wires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for reading! Please write down what to think of the story and your criticisms in the comments!


End file.
